The Eastern Princess
by TheSparkledMoon
Summary: Kagome and The Gang are on a hunt for the jewel shards in the east when a demon appears but who is this mysterious man... What's this about a thousand year old tale and princess?
1. Prolouge

The SparkledMoon here. I am rewriting and fixing all my stories on so I thought I would start with this one. Here's the full summary:

Kagome and The Gang are on a hunt for the jewel shards in the east when a demon appears but who is this mysterious man and cat demons, dog demons, and love triangles Oh My! What's this about a thousand year old tale and princess and if that wasn't all...

There will be no kikyou in this story because…. She complicates things…,so please don't leave a review about it. Flames about this will be eaten and discarded.

This story is in 3rd person point of View. The Japanese words are ones you should know from general anime knowledge, if you don't know shoot me a PM or review. I'm always open to suggestions so let me know anything YOU want to see in the story.

I don't own Inuyasha and quit reminding me. -.-

Rated T for language, Miroku, and later on in the story

- Scene changes

Parings- I&K,M-S,

-Prologue-

Inuyasha was sitting on tree branch over-looking Keade's hut. There she was, the love of his life sitting on the steps looking at the snow and he couldn't even tell her how much he cared. He sighed, his life was truly pathetic.

At the same Kagome sighed, he had been looking at her all day and it was starting to get annoying. She gently rose from her spot on the steps, what she really needed right now was to go home. This was her last pair of winter clothes plus, she needed to get more supplies and ramen. Inuyasha could pack down a lot of ramen. Unfortunately, she knew that inuyasha letting her go would be a Christmas miracle in itself. Speaking of which, she needed to go shopping for Christmas which was in just under two weeks.

"Inuyasha," she called with her sickeningly sweet voice. Inuyasha heard her call and jumped down but something about the sound of her voice gave him a bad feeling."Oi what do you want wench?" he replied, realizing his grave mistake as soon as the words left his mouth. "Oh, so I'm a wench now, am I," she fired back, her voice now ringing throughout the yard.

Meanwhile

"Here they go again," Sango sighed. This was the third fight this morning and it is barely lunch time yet."How much you want to bet that Inuyasha gets sat?"Miroku asked with complete boredom in his voice. "Nothing, you know good and well he is going to get sat like the other three times this morning. And I swear if your hand moves another inch they will never find your body." There was a sharp intake of breath and the sound of their teammates' fight was still hanging in the air between them. Shippo bounded across the yard toward Sango. Sango smiled when the ball of orange-brown fluff

crashed into her chest. "They are fighting again? When will they ever give it a break?" Shippo said in mild surprise. Sango nodded in response and settled back into her spot and continued watching the fight.

With Inuyasha and Kagome

"You complete jerk! I AM GOING HOME! Just try to stop me," she challenged, her green eyes glaring down his golden orbs. Inuyasha if he made one movement or sound he would be meeting the floor. Kagome moved only moved when he tore his eyes away and jumped back up to his spot on the tree. "Just go home, see if I care. You can leave and never come back and it wouldn't matter to me." Kagome's eyes started to fill up at his hurtful words but she turned on her hill and ran towards her bike. Inuyasha scowled as he looked towards the forest, the smell of salt from her tears hung in the air. He really didn't mean to make her cry but she was always too damn emotional.

Kagome waved good-bye to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo as she headed towards the well. She was still mad at him. By now he should trust her to go home and come back. _Why does he have to be such a jerk! He doesn't even care about me so I don't know why I try anymore. I can't believe I fell in love with this stupid, insensitive, mean jerk! _She arrived at the clearing which housed the old well and her thoughts dissipated. The clearing always had a calming feeling for her. For awhile she sat on the edge of the well, debating about jumping in. She glanced back towards the village and with a sigh and a slight push she was being enveloped in deep purples and blues as she hurdled through time.

I know it is short but since it is the prologue I think it will be ok... If you like it, drop me a review and let me know. You get a cookie. (^.^) (:::)

!Anyway Ja ne and R&R!


	2. Beginnings

So here is the newly revamped second chapter. ^.^

Now on with story... But before I forget her here you go Silvwa, for being my first reviewer you get pocky and a cookie!

I don't own Inuyasha… -.-

With Kagome

Kagome climbed out of the well without the usual strain of her backpack. The bag held very few contents, all of them light. She climbed out of the well using the ladder her parents had installed a couple years ago. She slid the door to the well house open and walked past the Great Tree. She stopped and looked up at its branches but something didn't feel right. She looked around again but with no other evidence she turned and walked towards the house. As she reached the door there was a note:

Dear Daughter,

We have left for your aunt and uncle's house in America. We waited for you to come home but since you didn't return we had to leave. Please feel free to use whatever you need for your journey. See you when we get home maybe. Please leave me a note so I know if you came home. We love you so much, even Souta. Be safe

Love,  
Akara Higurashi, Jingi Higurashi, and Souta Higurashi

Kagome pulled the note off of the door and fished in her bag for her spare key. Thankfully her parents hadn't changed the locks on the door and the key slid in perfectly. The house was just as she remembered it, clean and smelling of vanilla. She put the key back in her bag and made her way up to her room. She dropped her yellow bag by her bedroom door and walked to the window. She turned her gaze towards the Sacred Tree. _'Something still isn't right about the tree.' _She headed towards her bathroom but gave a moment of pause and looked back at the Tree. _'Did I see eyes a moment ago?' _The eyes she thought she weren't there, only flowers. _'I must be going crazy,' _with that thought she turned towards the bathroom to soak in a nice and warm bath.

With Inuyasha & Co

"Damn," Inuyasha thought. "Why did I do that? Why not let her go home? It's been almost three year for God Sakes! If she were going to leave she would just leave already. She graduated that school-thingy of hers so she doesn't go back as often, but I hate every time she goes. She could get hurt so killed. Those stupid car-train things so hit her or something. What the Hell do I care if she leaves, not like I actually Care what the Hell she does!" Inuyasha's face gave way to a pout as he leapt from Kaede's porch to the nearest tree. With a sigh he sat down hard on the branch looking out over the landscape.

Miroku and Sango watched this whole scene unfold and gave a little chuckle. They way he pouted when she left was unreal. He claimed to be this big tough guy but underneath it all, he was just a puppy. Inuyasha's eyes shot over towards his friends at the new sound. "What the hell is so damn funny" Inuyasha said anger in his eyes. "Nothing, nothing, Inuyasha," Miroku said trying his best not to laugh. Inuyasha just gave his famous Feh and closed his eyes. He fell into a gentle lull of dreams that filled his senses.

THREE HOURS LATER

Kagome busted through holding 5 sacks in her arms. After taking a shower, she decided that she need to restock on traveling supplies. She didn't want to stay that long lest she face Inuyasha's complaining. After two hours of shopping she thought that she had everything she needed including a large stock of ramen. "There," she sighed as she set the bags down. As she looked through the bags she found something for everyone but Inuyasha. She got his ramen but she had gotten eberyone else something. She bought Sango a necklace with a pretty purple stone in the middle. For Miroku she selected a silver chain for his neck. For Shippou she found a cute stuffed bear that he could curl up to when Kiara was unavailable. But despite her best efforts she couldn't find anything for the Inu-Yokai. She was a miko she was supposed to be able to help people gosh darn-it! She went into the attic to find paper when she tripped over a box labeled: Dog Things. Inside she found leashes, collars, toys, and a dog tag that had the Name INUYASHA on it. She was freaked out by it but she thought it would be a perfect present. She came down from the attic, paper and dog tag in hand. She began stuffing everything in the large yellow bag from her room when a chill ran down her spine. She shook it off and with everything now packed all she had to do was make bento boxes for tomorrow.

But as she walked down the stairs, little did she know she was still being watched by a green-eyed neko-yokai.

Yay! Finally updated! Working on next chapter tomorrow tray to have it up soon.

**Shoutouts!**

**Sexymidnightmiko- ** Okies, I will. And glad you liked it!

**One of Three Fates- **You will soon. Kepp Reading

**StrawberryXTheif- **That program is awesome. What is it? I love kittens too. And thank you so much for reviewing.

Again, thank you for all the reviews! I'll start typing as soon as I can.


End file.
